Real Illusions
by noctis69
Summary: "Suatu hari aku pasti akan memiliki tubuh ini." B'day fic buat Mukuro...


B'day fis buat Mukuro 3

Title: Real Illusion

Author: Noctis69

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Mukuro, otanjoubi omedetou...^^

Huffh... fic ini dibikin kilat dalem waktu 3 jam doang. Semoga kalian suka hasilnya... kekeh.

xXx

_Illusions... or real illusions. Within the illusions hide real illusions... from the real illusions, the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie... within the lie hides the truth. That is the Mist._

Malam masih sama, selalu merangkul laki-laki itu dengan kabut keheningan. Membuat sosoknya selalu tersembunyi dari kehingarbingaran yang tak pernah bersahabat. Ia menghidupkan banyak ilusi dengan rantai-rantai kokoh yang melilit tubuhnay dibalik penjara kebebasan. Bertahun-tahun tubuhnya telah tersegel disana. Namun itu tak menghalangi segenap hasratnya untuk menguasai dunia yang ia benci ini. Dan tentu saja, kabut-kabut ilusi selalu dapat terbang bebas meski ribuan mata rantai melilitnya.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Mukuro-sama..._

xXx

"Apa kabar, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"M-mukuro?" Tsuna tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Dan seketika itu ia tersadar ia tak lagi berada di kelas matematika melainkan suatu tempat yang sunyi di tepi sungai kecil. Ia menoleh ke sekitar tempatnya berpijak dengan linglung.

"_Hisashiburi ne..._" Mukuro tersenyum lembut.

"Mu-mukuro, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Tsuna masih tampak tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Mungkinkah ini hanya ilusi, pikirnya. Bukankah tak mungkin Mukuro melarikan diri dari penjara paling menyeramkan itu?

"Kenapa? Aku bukanlah ilusi..." Mukuro seperti dapat membaca pikirannya. "kau bisa merasakan keberadaanku?" Ia mendekati Tsuna kemudian membelai pelan wajah polos laki-laki itu. Tsuna seperti terpaku di tempatnya meski dalam benaknya ia ingin menampik tangan laki-laki kurus itu.

"Lalu... apa yang membuatmu datang menemuiku, Mukuro?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Kali ini Tsuna dapat menatap lekat mata laki-laki itu ketika Mukuro bicara, juga senyum itu. Tampak lembut namun penuh misteri.

"Ingin melihatku? K-kenapa?"

"Karena mungkin aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi setelah ini..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tubuhku akan segera mati." Selama beberapa saat hanya suara gemericik air sungai yang mengisi sela keheningan sebelum Mukuro kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "bagaimanapun aku adalah manusia yang akan mencapai batasnya."

Tsuna berkelit dengan berbagai hal di kepalanya. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Mukuro, ia membayangkan tempat dimana Mukuro terpenjara selama bertahun-tahun ini. Tubuhnya terjerat banyak rantai dalam sebuah ruangan kaca penuh air dan sebuah selang untuk menyokongnya bernapas.

"Tapi tak mungkinkah kau dibebaskan dari sana?"

"Kufufu... tentu tidak. Hukuman matipun tak akan melunasi dosa-dosaku, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro menepuk pelan kepala Tsuna. Pertanyaan yang sangat naive bagi iblis sepertinya. "dan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku..." lanjutnya.

"Aku?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana aku membantumu?"

"Aku tak butuh tubuh itu lagi..."

"Eh?"

Tangan Mukuro masih menyentuh wajah Tsuna. Ia menyibak sejumput rambut kecoklatan dari kening laki-laki lebih muda itu agar ia dapat menatap lekat ke dalam mata bulatnya.

"Aku tak butuh tubuh sekarat itu lagi jika aku sudah memiliki tubuhmu..." suara Mukuro membisik pelan di telinganya seperti sehela angin senja mendesir. Angin yang hanya mencumbu permukaan kulitnya itu membuat perasaannya ikut berdesir. Dan kemudian ia tersadar Mukuro telah merapatkan jarak diantara kedua mulut mereka.

Tsuna mencoba mendorong tubuh kurus laki-laki itu namun segenap kekuatannya seperti tertahan. Sementara itu jantungnya kian meletup-letup tak menentu. Ia bukan memasrahkan tubuhnya ketika tangan Mukuro menyusup masuk kebalik seragam sekolahnya. Ia hanya tak berdaya untuk melakukan apapun. Buain ilusi ini telah melumpuhkannya...

Mukuro menindih tubuh Tsuna di atas rerumputan lembab, pelan-pelan menanggalkan pakaian bawahnya.

Sebuah sensasi menjalarinya ketika Mukuro membenamkan wajahnya pada bagian itu. Ia menarikan lidahnya pada permukaannya dan menghisapnya. Tangan Tsuna menggenggam erat rerumputan di bawahnya hingga tercabut. "Mu..kuro..." Tsuna mencengkram rambut laki-laki itu untuk membuat perhatiannya tertuju padanya.

Mukuro mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menjilat semen hangat di telapak tangannya.

"Suatu hari aku pasti akan memiliki tubuh ini." Senyumnya terlihat menyerupai seringaian kali ini. "dan kuharap kau akan selalu mengingatku mulai hari ini. Karena semua ini bukan ilusi... tapi ilusi yang nyata."

"Jyudaime! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna tersentak bangun ketika seisi kelas telah sepi. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Untuk sesaat ia mengalami disorientasi.

"Tsuna, kau tadi ketiduran seperti orang mati! Padahal Pak Guru berkali-kali membangunkanmu. Haha," sambung Yamamoto.

"Benarkah? Tapi... tapi tadi..."

_Mukuro... _

xXx

_Selamat ulang tahun, Mukuro-sama._

Mukuro membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Masih kepekatan yang sama ia lihat demikian pula rasa sesak karena lilitan rantai-rantai itu. Namun ia masih dapat mendengar jelas sebuah bisikan lirih yang membangunkannya.

_Terima kasih, Chromeku yang manis... kau tak pernah melupakanku._

Ia memilih untuk kembali menutup kelopak matanya seiring sorotnya yang kian meredup.

**OWARI**

**Juni 9, 2010**


End file.
